Crash and Burn
by FallenAngel2194
Summary: Axel's currently living in his brother's dorm. Not that he really minds. He knows where his life is going and is more than willing to just go with it. Then his brother's new, silent tutor shows up...the heck? Yoai boy on boy no like no read AkuRoku main
1. Welcome to My Life

A/N: Whoot! First chappy! Okay, I have a general idea where this one's going, so I hope you'll enjoy it! Yes I know its kinda cliche with the whole college thing but...there's a reason there are cliche's like that! They work! Anyway...**no more warnings really than my usual. Language, angst, etc.** **Usual pairings: main, Akuroku, mentioned Zemyx, Soriku, Cleno**,** etc**.

And as I'm not a college student myself, I may get a few things wrong. Please forgive me these mistakes as I don't mean any offense by them.

And I will be devoting most of my attention to my other fic, Unwinding Cable Car until it is finished. I still hope to update this one though relatively quickly! Now! Onward!

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV

"Axel! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" I groaned and pulled the dark red blanket over my head, only to have it ripped off the bed a second later. What I saw did not bode well for the rest of the day, which I had been hoping to spend in bed by the way.

My brother. Standing over me. With a frying pan. Which I knew would be used as a weapon against my head pretty soon if I continued trying to ignore him.

"Come on. Up. You're making breakfast while I get ready for class." I glared at him as I sat up, running my fingers through the mess of hair I called mine.

"Why me? You can cook…And it's my day off…" He rolled his eyes, brandishing the frying pan absentmindedly. The sad thing is…his Care Bear pajamas only made him look more intimidating…Did I mention the Guns and Roses t-shirt he wore above them? Weird mix, I know. But that's my brother.

"I know I can. But I gotta get ready. And besides, I need you decent later, which I knew wouldn't happen if I didn't wake you up early." I blinked up at him. The only time he wanted me decent was when his friends came by. And I _hated_ his friends. With a passion. I mean…sure, they were cool I guess…If you were my brother.

Cloud and Rude needed to take a class in emotions, which was odd since Cloud was majoring in communications…, and if Elena tried to touch my hair again…I shivered. I did _not_ want to think about that…I was still finding random pink hairs in my brush. They all had one thing in common though. They didn't like me. And I could never figure out why. All I did was dare to be their best friend's twin…

Aw whatever. I couldn't care less what they thought of me. I had my own friends.

"Forget it. I'm not coming outta my room if your dumb ass friends are here…" Reno rolled his eyes again.

"I wouldn't want you to anyway. I have a tutor coming by. It took me two months to get him to agree so I don't want you fucking this up for me."

"…Two months?" I'd never known my brother to focus on anything for more than a week, and even that was a rare event…

"…so I'm failing a few classes…and this guy's in _all _of them. With A's. And the reason it took me so long was…well, he's kinda cute so…" He trailed off, shrugging. I ran my hand down my face. I could already guess the reason the guy had said no.

"You hit on him didn't you? And let me guess…he called you a creep and hit you upside the head with a text book?" That's what the last chick did. He glared at me. I just smirked. My brother has a…reputation shall we say of being somewhat of a player. Apparently the guy had heard about him.

"It wasn't a textbook…" he muttered under his breath. "It was his damn fist." With that he shoved the frying pan at me and stormed out. I just laughed and got up. I was awake so why not?

* * *

My brother had left a few hours ago, leaving his two bedroom apartment-like dorm all to me. Well…technically it was _ours_ but as I had till the end of the semester…I'd just started calling it his. I had no doubt he'd let me stay after I was officially no longer a college student, but still…

I wandered around idly, ignoring the mess of papers on my desk (I'd almost go so far as to say I made the sign of the cross at them, but that's beside the point) and settled for doing the laziest thing I could do without going back to bed. I sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

* * *

I blinked awake, groaning as, once again, a rather peaceful sleep was interrupted. This time by a loud knock on the door, to which I was giving serious consideration to ignoring. If my brother couldn't remember his own damn keys, a night outside might just well help with that…

Then I remembered the last time I tried to do that. He came through my window. And we live on the tenth floor. The guy below us still claimed Spider Man lived in our building. But…that guy was known for being a crack head so no one really believed him. And if they did, the last person they thought of was my brother. I'm not the only lazy one around here thank you.

I sighed and stood up, unlocking the door before flopping on the couch again.

"Bout damn time, lazy ass…" Reno grumbled as he slipped in, soaking wet, his vibrant red hair plastered around his face. I hadn't noticed it was raining outside…It would definitely explain the glare I was getting from my twin…We both hate the cold. And being wet. Which means rain was a big _no_ in our books. Right under pools and fire extinguishers. Don't ask about that last one. Long story.

"Love you too bro." He snorted.

"Sorry bout him…" I heard a noncommittal grunt from the direction of the door, just now remembering what my brother had said about bringing someone over. Eh, whatever. I was way too comfy with my face buried in the couch to be bothered with moving to see who it was. "Come on, the kitchen's in here…"

I tuned them out when Reno started talking about his courses. Something to do with languages and human studies…no idea. Reno still had no idea what the hell he wanted to do, so he had a class in as many different fields as he could.

Me? I had a job. I was good at it. And we're leaving it at that.

And with that thought, I promptly passed out; face still buried in the couch.

* * *

Who wakes up someone by constantly flicking them in the ear? Does _anyone_ besides me?

I whacked Reno's hand away, letting a rather intelligent sounding "Wha-?" slip out.

"He's gone, and I don't want you sleeping on the couch again. You tend to be bitchier in the morning when you do. So come on, get up already." I glanced at the clock as I slowly righted myself. 10 at night.

"…you failing badly enough that guy had to stay over here for six hours?" He glared.

"We both had an evening class, but other than that…yes." I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, you're taking too many classes…"

"Oh shut up, lazy ass." And with that, he went to his room, shutting the door between us. My brother was rather touchy on the subject of his class schedule. Mostly because everyone called him picky and told him to just decide already. I just ragged on him with he let slip he was failing something. I knew I should feel like shit for it but…he ragged on me for almost _everything_ I chose to do with my life so, in my mind, it was more than fair. And it's not like I really meant anything by it anyway…

Whatever he ended up doing, I wanted him to be happy. I'd already decided where my life was going; likely straight down. If not, then it was on a straight line, with no rise in sight. Didn't mean he had to be like that.

But I also had my role as "younger" brother to consider. Only by a few minutes but still, it was a very important position that needed to have its standards met. If I wasn't annoying, I'd be a failure to said position. And we couldn't have that now could we?

* * *

"Yo! Ax! Get up! You're gonna be late for work again!" Well…at least he wasn't in my room with a frying pan again…or the Care Bear pajamas…

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back, searching the wreck of a room for a set of clean clothes. Well…the shirt didn't smell and pants weren't _too_ wrinkled. It would have to do. Running a hand through my hair, a futile effort to get it to behave, I grabbed my keys and a Red Bull and headed for the door, ignoring Reno's comment about the bloody porcupine that was my hair.

I slipped out of the elevators and started towards the parking lot, and the old beat up piece of crap, bright green car that was parked in the front.

"Hey baby…miss me?" I love my car. It was my first and only. Who cared if it rarely went a month without needing something fixed? It got me where I needed to go and that's all I wanted and/or needed out of a car. And it's not like I was driving around constantly. I went to work, occasionally to Starbucks, and that's about it. If my friends wanted me to go anywhere, they picked me up. More or less to make sure I didn't just _not_ show up…I've been known to do that on quite a few occasions.

* * *

I worked at a tattoo shop across town that was simply called "One". Mainly drawing the designs that people wanted, so someone with a hell of a lot steadier hands could make the permanent additions to the skin.

It wasn't my fault I couldn't really sit still…Unless I was at home. I couldn't explain it. Whenever I was away from the apartment…I just had to _move._ I couldn't sit still for longer than five minutes normally. Reno said I just got bored too easily…or something about being ADD.

It's never been proven that I have it, so until then, I'm gonna go with my jitteriness being the result of caffeine addiction. I was already on my third cup of coffee of the hour. Now, why it didn't act up at home…you got me there.

"Axel! You got that flower done yet?" I glanced up as Larxene peeked in. She went to the same college I was still technically a part of, but we'd been friends long before that. She joined the group in…sixth grade I think…when she kicked my ass for making fun of her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, cool it." I handed her the paper, which she eyed for a moment before nodding, satisfied, and left in order to make someone's life hell. But hey, they submitted to it willingly so I had no sympathy.

I sighed, glancing at the clock. I only got paid for being here from ten in the morning till six at night. It was five thirty now.

It wasn't normally this boring. Normally Demyx was here but he called in sick right as I arrived. Even if he complained about me being bitchy as hell, he was still fun to hang around with…

* * *

I relaxed the minute I got through my own door. That last half hour had been _hell_. Thirty three different designs for two _extremely _impatient chicks. Paper was flying off my table at ninety miles an hour…and my hand still ached from it.

I slipped into the kitchen, somehow totally missing my brother and his guest until after I turned around again.

…No I didn't yelp. I just…jumped slightly when I saw both pairs of eyes on me. The ones similar to my own quickly lost interest when they saw that I was still intact and wasn't bitching about something.

The unfamiliar ones though…deep, _deep_ blue orbs, ringed by a thin line of black, stared at me curiously. I stared right back.

Reno's tutor…was a _kid_…and a not too bad looking one at that. Side swept blonde hair, framing a rather pale, small face, his bangs not quite covering the ring in his eyebrow. Those sapphire eyes hadn't faltered one bit when I realized I was staring rather intently. It's not often you see eyes _that_ blue alright?

I glanced away. He smirked just barely and glanced back down at what Reno was doing.

I left the room quickly, having already made an idiot of myself…

* * *

It occurred to me, long after the kid had left, and I was already in bed. I hadn't heard the kid say one word during the several hours he was there.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Square Enix regrettably. The title is a song by Savage Garden, and the chapter title is a song by Simple Plan (unintentional by the way...). The tattoo shop however is a figment of my own imagination.

A/N: Yay for first chappy! Yes I know I already said it. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I rather enjoyed writing it and can't wait to see where this story goes! Please review and all that!


	2. Worry About You

A/N: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU For the reviews! I didn't really expect any since the last one was the first chapter and all. Thanx again! Enjoy~

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV

"…xel! Come on man! Don't do this today!" I groaned and rolled over, putting my back to the door. My bed was just too damn comfy…

"Reno, it's my day off! I don't care who's coming over, I'm staying right here! Go away!"

* * *

One thing about my brother. He may not focus _often_ but when he does… he gets what he wants. And what he wanted was for me to get out of bed. I get the joy later tonight of trying to figure out how to get my mattress back onto my bed and finding the sheets that somehow disappeared…

"I told you to get up. You just didn't want to listen." He said smoothly, sitting at the table, drinking coffee and going over what looked like a research paper. I stole the mug.

"Damn right I didn't. Dear brother, when do I _ever_ want to listen to you?" I like to think my tone matched his in composure. But I also know I likely failed. I was just way too tired to pull it off with flying colors like I normally did.

"Well maybe if you _did_, you wouldn't be on the verge of dropping out. Maybe if you _listened_, you wouldn't have weekly check-ins with the campus doctor for drugs. Maybe if you-"

"Shut. Up. Reno." I growled through gritted teeth. I was in no mood to listen to this lecture again. He eyed me for a moment before shaking his head and looking back at his paper. I took a drink of the coffee but barely tasted the dark, oddly so (I like mine with a whole lot of sugar, and Reno likes it straight black…), brew. I was way too edgy now. Reno just _had_ to bring it up didn't he?

I set the mug down, maybe only a bit harsher than was likely healthy for the cup and/ or counter, grabbed my jacket off the couch and slipped out the door. To my credit, I didn't slam it. But, oh, how I wanted to…

And just to add to my bad mood, why don't we throw in a cold snap outside, and the beginning of a storm cloud hovering above the school. This day was turning out just great.

But like hell I was going back up while he was still there.

I glanced around before sighing and heading off in a random direction. It's not like I had anywhere I needed to really go.

The school was quiet, except for small groups of kids; freshmen from the look of them, bustling from building to building in their little packs, all bundled up against the chill. I remember doing that, two years ago. It was as if the university used the fundamental classes to weed out the class of quitters. How? Well, for starters, all fundamentals were at 6 or 7 in the morning. If you survived those, well then, congrats. I know I barely did.

…You know, that might be when my caffeine addiction started…needing all those coffees and espressos just to make it through the hour…Huh, never thought about it but that's likely what did it for me.

Our school wasn't necessarily _big_ so much as…spread out. The department buildings were all relatively small, but the sheer amount of land between them gave the entire place a peaceful feeling I guess. We weren't so packed in that nobody could breath, and each section kept to its own, but should you need help in another field, the required building wasn't too far away, and the walk there took you through a well kept garden-like area.

I almost regretted my choices when I took in the place around me. Winter was just coming in, so nothing was blooming, but everything was still rather green, and would be likely till the absolute last moment. Benches were spread sporadically on the intertwining paths that ran from building to building. During the summer months, the lawns were always _filled_ with groups of friends, either working on assignments or just relaxing and enjoying the place.

Hell, my group and I were normally there too. The five of us (now six I guess, what with a kid named Sora hanging around Riku, and therefore the rest of us), just hanging out and being us. By which I mean, Demyx and I being loud and usually annoying half the population, Larxene sending death glares at the innocent little freshmen, like she did in high school (for the hell of it mind you), Riku pretending to sleep, and Zexion pointedly ignoring that he even knew us by burying his face in yet another book.

It was always fun as hell…

I almost regretted my choices. Then I remembered the stack of papers on my desk. That put the conviction behind said choices almost immediately and I kept walking, keeping my head down against the cold.

…Tripping is a rather remarkable sensation. Just suddenly feeling your feet stop when your brain is telling them 'go, go, go!' And then of course, there's the ever fun face planting…

Okay, that hurt… what the hell did I trip over anyway? I glanced up, holding a hand to my throbbing nose, which had taken the brunt of it… Only to find none other than Reno's tutor, sitting on the bench I'd somehow missed, with a laptop in his lap and glasses on his nose. Just staring at me.

I got up, brushing off my jeans and coat, trying to regain some ounce of dignity. I don't think it worked… I glanced back at the kid to find him trying not to smirk. And failing. Why that little…

His face smoothed out and he went back to staring at me. No "Sorry"? No smart remark? Just unblinking… deep… dark, blue eyes…

I stared at him for a long moment before shaking my head "Ah um… Sorry… wasn't really looking…" I muttered. He just kept staring. That's when I took in the fact that, one; he was in a tank top, and two; he looked perfectly comfortable in said garment. Even though it was at least in the thirties, if not lower. "Um… aren't you, you know, cold?" Silence. Well… at least he blinked this time. "Uh…" I'm sure I looked incredibly intelligent at the moment but… I didn't know what to do. Just walk away? I said I was sorry so… I had every right to, right?

He looked away then, back to his computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard before snapping it shut, tucking it into a beat up checked shoulder bag, slipped his glasses off and put those away as well, stood up, and walked away.

…Well then.

* * *

I faced the inevitable and went back to the apartment after a few hours of sitting on a random bench, dozing and freezing my ass off. The chill was taking the edge of my frustration and I frankly just couldn't deal with the temperature anymore. I'll go sulk in my room if I need to.

Yes I'm childish. Why do you ask?

I looked at my watch, surprised to see it was already six…

No wonder I was nearly dying of exposure! I'd been out there for a good eleven hours…

I bolted back to the apartment, nearly slamming the door and melting back against it at the glorious wave of _heat_ that hit my face. It felt so nice… I probably could've fallen asleep right there, it was so good.

"Axel, dear god! Next time you're gonna pull a fucking disappearing act, warn me!" Reno yelled, almost immediately in my face. I winced. _That_ tone was being used. _That_ tone made me feel like a little kid who just found out that maybe wandering away from your parents in a mall wasn't the best idea. No matter how cool the toy in the window looked.

"S-sorry Reno…" Why had I even been mad again? I didn't look up at him, my fingers twisting in the hem of my jacket. "Just… wanted to get out, walk around you know…"

"And you couldn't fucking call? For all I know, you could've been off at another goddamn club, getting drunk off your ass!" I flinched back against the door. I couldn't even find it in me to get mad at the swipe at yet another of my past decisions.

"S-sorry…" He was glaring at me. I wasn't looking at him, but I know he was. Then he sighed.

"Whatever… You have a goddamn phone. Use it next time." He walked back to the kitchen, sitting down at the table… with that kid… who just saw that entire thing… and was frikken staring at me again. I glanced away quickly, and not-quite-ran ran to my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

How is it my _twin_ can make me feel so… small? I could understand if he was maybe like a year, or more, older but… this?

I sighed, hearing the sound of the back of my head hitting the door rather than feeling it, sliding down till I was sitting on the floor, my eyes slipping closed. Good gawd I wanted my lighter back. I didn't even need the smokes. I just wanted my lighter. Something to do with my hands. But if I asked Reno for it back, he'd likely flip on me. He'd taken it away for a reason, and with my most recent disappearing feat, I likely wasn't proving to him I could be trusted with it. Even if it could do very little dama-

"_You use it to light up that shit that'll tear up your lungs and you don't think it does any damage? And you nearly burned down the fucking library you idiot!" _

…Never mind then.

Great. Now Reno's voice is my conscience. Just. Great.

* * *

"Axel, open the door."

"No." I snapped back. It'd been two hours since I walked in and scared the living shit outta him for 'disappearing'. And I had a throbbing headache thanks to the lack of caffeine today. I'd had a sip of Reno's coffee this morning but that was about it. Needless to say, I was bitchy.

"Alright. Fine. I _was_ gonna give you this delicious caffeine filled coffee but if you're gonna be a bitch…" I wouldn't say I ripped open the door. But I will say I heard it creak… and grabbed the mug from him. He just smirked. Damn him… and bless him. Eh whatever. Coffeecoffeecoffee.

"…Axel I think you just set a record for drinking scalding hot coffee…" I shrugged, holding the now empty mug. I need my caffeine. If I got a few burns to get it, then oh well. "Uh-huh… well, just wanted to tell you the kid's gone." With that, he turned on his heel and headed for his room.

"…That kid mute or something?" Okay so I was kinda curious. Reno glanced back over his shoulder.

"Nah. He just… needs some time before he'll talk." He closed the door, letting me know he was still upset about earlier. If he hadn't been, he would've been sitting on my bed, letting spill everything he knew about the kid. That's just how he is. But now? I sighed. I really screwed up. Again.

* * *

"Axel! Ms. Beckmen is on the phone. Remember her? The nice lady from the art department? She wants to know if you'll be coming to class today." I groaned, throwing my pillow at the door. "I'll take that as a no then." I heard him walk off, muttering something of an excuse into the phone.

And now I don't have a pillow. Great.

I buried my head under the blanket. What the hell was Beck doing calling me anyway? She knows what I plan to do. I figured she would've given up by now. Wait… this is _Ms. Beckmen_… the same lady who _bullied_ the Dean of Students into investing in a bigger building for the art department. She's the drawing instructor you either A) Don't want because her spare time is used for coming up with ways to scar and humiliate the students because "it builds character", B) Don't want because no one wants a call from their teacher at two in the morning, just to see if they're doing their work, or C) Want because… well, you only want her as a teacher if you stay in the class long enough to get to know the _nice_ side of her.

I loved Beck (as only we veterans of freshmen year with her have permission to call her). I really did.

But I wasn't going to class, and that's that. She can come to my door with a goddamn chainsaw. I'll go through the window and scale ten floors if I have to. I'm. Not. Going.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um...I own nothing. Chappy title is a song by 2am Club.

A/N: I know the chapter wasn't the greatest but i hope it wasn't too bad! Please review!


	3. Freak

A/N: Hiya peoples! So yeah... Thanks for the reviews! And just a heads up, I've been writing this over the past five days, at ungodly times in the morning so if it's a little off, that's prolly why... if there's something glaringly _off _or _bad _please tell me and I'll try to fix it!

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV

After Reno had convinced Ms. Beckmen that I wasn't going to class today (that woman is _stubborn_), he left for class.

That had been eight hours ago. It was now 4 o'clock, and I was bored outta my mind.

I never really left the apartment anymore (other than random disappearing acts…). God forbid I scare Reno again. And I mean that. God. Forbid. Reno gets _scary_. I like to think I can do the same, but of course I'm lying to myself. Reno's the big bro of the family. Has been since we were ten. I mean, sure, he was known in high school as the meanest bastard around… what with his habit of blowing shit up. And normally what he blew up happened to be personal items of whoever pissed him off that day… But that's beside the point.

I used to wonder that if our parents hadn't skipped out on us, would we have the tendencies we do now? Reno still likes the occasional explosion. And before Reno had taken my lighter away (as well as forbidding me from going near _anything _with a flame), my friends had given me the name "Pyro". They still call me it sometimes. Then I growl at them and they decide a different conversation would be good for their health.

Hell, I even have a giant phoenix across my back (as well as two upside down triangles on my face but those are unrelated). Funny when I think back on it now; I'd gotten it when I was drunk, and just starting with the habits that got me into the position I am now. Hardly a _good_ new beginning…

Anyway…

What had I been talking about? Oh yeah, my lack of a social life nowadays. You'd think I'd go hang with my friends right? Well… wait a minute... why _wasn't_ I with my friends right now? I pulled out my phone, only to remember the reason. They all had classes. And inviting them over afterwards was out of the question. They hadn't been over here for quite awhile… couldn't really blame 'em. I mean, Reno's glares are frikken terrifying, and he kinda blames them somewhat for what happened to me… something about not watching me or something (which confuses me cause they weren't there that first night… or any night afterwards). Needless to say, they don't come 'round here very much.

I guess I could just wait then go try to find them…

I sighed and ditched the idea. Curling up in bed sounded much more appealing at the moment…

Right before I could act on that impulse however, a soft rapping sound filled the silence of the apartment. It took me a moment to realize someone was at the door. And I didn't recognize the knock… actually, no one who ever came over here _did_ knock. Cloud, Rude and Elena always just strode right in, and my group, you know when they actually did come over occasionally, did the exact same thing.

I slipped over to the door, peeking through that eyehole thing (what _are_ those called?). Seeing nothing, I shrugged it off as someone knocking on the wrong door or something and made for my room again.

That same light rapping was back though before I could make it to the hall. What the…?

I opened the door this time, blinking when familiar wide, deep sapphire eyes met mine. That kid… I glanced at the clock. He was early or my brother was late. I'm betting on the latter.

He blinked right back at me. The lip ring was new… or did he have that yesterday? I was too busy with my own sulking to really notice I guess…

"Um… Reno's not back yet…" He just blinked again. "So… uh…" I'm sure I looked positively intelligent at this point. "…come on in if you want to." And he did just that, slipping around me and heading right for the kitchen. Well… make yourself at home then…

I guess most people at this point would go back to whatever they were doing; in my case, going to my room. But I'm not most people. I don't know this kid. Hell, I didn't even know his name (which I just now realized by the way…). And I get fidgety when people I don't know are in my home. Just ask Reno. The first time Rude came over (we were fourteen) I seriously thought the big dude was there to kill us with a rusty spork. When he went to the kitchen, I screamed bloody murder, and according to Reno, passed out.

So I'm a bit paranoid. That'll happen to you when your brother used to love coming up with the scariest shit he could imagine as bedtime stories.

Yes my brother is evil. And yes, occasionally I love him for it. But most of the time, I just wanna bash him over the head with a frying pan. I've done it before too. He's done it to me so it's perfectly fair.

…Maybe caffeine'll help… And so thinking, I slipped after him into the kitchen, heading for the fridge. He totally ignored me, typing away on the laptop he'd already pulled out of his bag… yeah, definitely need caffeine. I grabbed a Red Bull and headed back to the living room.

…Where the hell was Reno?

* * *

After about half an hour, I was twitching. Even with the caffeine. I didn't like silence. Why didn't I turn on the TV then? Well… again with the paranoia… I would like to _hear_ whoever's in the apartment if Reno's not here. And as the only sound the kid was making was the soft tapping of his keyboard, I knew the TV would drown it out. And I was slightly uncomfortable with that idea.

Reno should've been home at least an hour ago.

…

I pulled my phone out and called him. The second I heard the other line pick up… "Reno, where the hell are you?" I asked calmly.

"Hey bro. I'm right outside the building. Be up in a minute… oh, you like pets right?"

"…say what now?" He laughed.

"I'll see you in a sec, Ax." With that, he hung up.

…

The knock on the door came about two minutes later, as well as something that sounded suspiciously like a muffled bark…

"Axel! Open up!" I groaned but got up from the couch and unlocked the door, blinking a few times at the sight that greeted me on the other side. My brother was currently holding a rather large… _puppy_ to his chest. It was a mix of white and black and was probably some kinda Husky. And I'm not too proud of what happened next.

I screamed bloody frikken murder, ran to my room, slammed and locked the door, and for good measure, pushed my dresser in front of it.

"Axel!"

"Get that… _thing_ out of here Reno!" I screamed, "You know I _hate_ dogs!"

"It's a _puppy_ Axel!"

"I don't care! Get rid of it!" He knocked on my door, and I might've opened it if not for the distinctly dog-like whine that accompanied it. "Get it away from my door Reno!"

"You're being a child!"

"I don't care!"

"The dog's staying Ax. Get over it." Get… over… it…? Get over having a literal spawn of hell, who's bloodthirsty and likely just _waiting_ for me to fall asleep so it can kill me, in the apartment? Yeah, that's gonna happen. "And her name's Sunny." I heard his footsteps go back down the hall. Which means that thing either followed him, or is waiting outside my door, just waiting…

…I have no issue saying I spent the next hour or two on my bed with my back pressed against the wall, my head under the blanket, just _listening_ for _anything_ that sounded like a growl or a bark.

Getting attacked by a hoard of dogs when you're fifteen will do that to ya. I don't even remember why they were chasing me. All I remember is one getting his jaws locked on my shoulder. Then waking up in the hospital the next day, my arm in a sling and being practically _covered_ in white cloth.

So yeah, I kinda hate dogs.

* * *

"Axel! Your friends are here!" Good for them. I'm not moving. "…The dog's in the living room, asleep on the couch."

…I moved the dresser and unlocked the door, but there was no way in hell I was going out there.

"Axelohmygawdareyouokay?" I blinked from my new position on the floor. Well hi to you too Dem… Thanks for the hug… I gently pushed him off. Hugs were fine. But I couldn't really breathe…

"Yeah, I'm fine Dem…"

"Really? Cuz it sounds like you had a heart attack earlier." I snorted softly, totally ignoring the look Larxene was throwing me from her spot in the doorway. "…Reno called us." I blinked, glancing back at her. She grinned. I scowled. "Alright, fine, Zexion told us we should come over." I raised an eyebrow, glancing around for said shorty… who was nowhere to be found. Oh wait, there he was. By my desk. Right… Mental note: burn those papers later…

"…Where's Riku?"

"Playing with the dog." I twitched. Second mental note: kill Riku later. "And who's the kid in the kitchen?" Oh yeah, I hadn't told them about him I guess…

"Reno's tutor…" Larxene smirked. "And don't even think about giving him any kinda shit…" She huffed but I knew she'd listen. What're friends for right? You know, unless Reno does something to upset her… then all the crap she's collected over the years on him is gonna come out. And I'm not all too sure I'd try to stop it. As much as I love my brother, I can only take too many jabs at my friends.

"The kid got a name?" Is it just me or did Zexion tense slightly? Hm… eh it was probably nothing.

"I haven't asked and Reno hasn't told me. And Dem, don't you dare." Demyx froze mid-step, then whined. "No Demyx. He'd prolly just ignore you anyway." Demyx has an insatiable curiosity that has gotten him (and us) into trouble a number of times. Just recently he ruined a whole set of jars of ink at the shop. Not only did he get in trouble, but I did too. I don't know _how_, since I wasn't even in the damn room… I never asked _what_ he was doing.

After an explanation as to why he thought a pair of Siamese cats was pure _evil_, I'd just stopped asking for the thought processes that directed his actions.

He sighed, then suddenly grabbed Zexion around the waist and sat on the floor, perfectly happy to replace his curiosity with an impromptu hug-Zexion-to-death session with his boyfriend. How Zexion put up with it is beyond me… Although, from the look on his face, I doubt he really minds anyway.

"Way to make us singles feel left out guys." Larxene said, pulling a face at the pair. I just rolled my eyes.

"Larx, you burned your last boyfriend's hair off. With a hairdryer." She shrugged.

"He was being annoying."

"…I think that's a pretty good sign that you should stay single." She rolled her eyes, then jabbed a finger at me.

"What about you? You haven't been with anyone since sophomore year. _High school_ sophomore year. And that was with Demyx." I twitched. Way to remind me…

Zexion had transferred to another high school right before freshmen year started. Something bout his parents not liking us? He didn't really know why they were doing it either. Demyx was _hysterical_, having been closer to Zexion than the rest of us (even though we'd all been together since like kindergarten, with the exception of Larxene). Somehow my comforting him turned into us dating for two years. Funny thing is, we broke it off a month before sophomore year ended, and a month before Zexion told us he'd be coming back the next year.

"That's not true… I went out with Riku when we were seniors…" She snorted.

"For three weeks. You two were a disaster waiting to happen." Not my fault we were too… similar. "Point is, at least I've only been single for a few months. You're looking at a few years."

"And if I like being single?"

"There's a cute as hell little blonde angel in your kitchen and you're saying you enjoy being single?"

Zexion seemed to choke right at that moment…

…Crazy girl say what now?

* * *

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The chappy title is a song by Underwhelmed.

A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! And also once again, sorry for how this chapter turned out! I know where I want this story to go, I'm just trying to figure out a few details in the set up! And of course, please review!


	4. Replay

A/N: Um...Hi there! Okay, long story short, I lost internet for a week a little while back, then I had to do a summer's worth of homework (didn't even _get_ the homework till two days before school started) in two days, then school started, and...Yeah. It's been hectic. But! I finally found time to update so it's all good, right? Right? -goes to hide from thrown pointy things-

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

I'll never understand the thought process that lead up to me apparently saying "yes" to Sora when the… _interesting_ boy had asked him to be his roommate. Well… maybe "asked" is too mild a word.

We'd been the only ones left in the orientation hall and he more or less appeared out of nowhere in my face, blabbering on about something that I'll never be able to remember. And at the last possible moment he'd thrown in a "Thanks!"

I didn't find out what I was being thanked for until later when I found out my stuff had been moved in his dorm/apartment/place/thing... Needless to say, I wasn't too happy. Although, Sora was probably the better option over the creepy silver-haired dude with the gold eyes… I heard his nickname was Mansex or something? So yeah, I'll take the hyper active kid, any day.

I had moved in two years ago.

Sora had found out I wasn't mute eighteen months ago.

And in those eighteen months since that revelation, he has somehow wormed his way into my life almost completely. And as creepy as it was to wake up to a sugar demon every morning, I kind of started to like it. He knows _everything_ about me. And for once in my life, I don't really care. He's a great guy, and an even greater friend. I tell him everything nowadays. Every little detail. And he tells me the same. I imagine that might only be because I'm basically the first person he met here in Radiant Garden, him being from the islands.

Anyways… said best friend was currently trying to break down my door.

"Roxas! Come on, you said you'd come with me and the gang today!" He whined through the door. Oh yeah… two or so months ago, Sora had latched on to this group of friends. I later found out that the dude I'm tutoring's brother was part of said group.

"I don't wanna Sora!" My voice, like always, was quiet, and likely hard to hear through the door. But he was used to it.

"Nu-uh! You blew us off last weekend!" I just groaned and buried my head under one of the many pillows in my little nest like pile of blankets that served as my bed. "Roxas!"

"No! Three of them are twice my size… At least! And you _know_ my issue with that!" Not my fault I'm small dangit… It took me two months to even consider working with Reno, just for his height. Oh, and the fact that he tried to hit on me when we first met.

"But you don't even know them!"

"And I have no wish to!" I pulled my chocolate-smelling blanket back up over me. I loved that blanket. Old, black and torn in several places, it was still the warmest I'd ever found, and soft as anything. That and mom got it for me when I was five. It could be torn to a million pieces and I'd still love it.

"I'll get Namine and Kairi!"

…Damn him. I glanced at the door, wondering if it'd hold up to another beating from those two. "Those two" being the twin girls that live two floors down from us. They. Were. Pure. Evil. If they wanted something from you and you weren't giving anyway. And they enjoyed tormenting any male they came into contact with. Except Sora. They seemed to like Sora. Evil little…

Hanging out with giant guys, or fighting off two pissy girls.

…

The door looked solid enough.

"No Sora."

"Roxas! You never leave here unless it's to go to class! You need to get out more!"

"I don't wanna…" He snorted.

"Too bad." I heard something that sounded suspiciously like a phone being snapped open… "Kai? Hey, can you get your sis and come help me get Roxas from his room?...Great, thanks, see ya soon." …Oh I'm so gonna kill him.

I buried myself back into my little nest and prayed the poor door, which is already cracked and creaks every time it opens by the way, would be able to hold.

"Oh Roxy~ You in there?" I winced. Kairi sure got here fast. Maybe if I didn't say anything, she'd go away… "I _know_ you are so don't even try being silent." I groaned. Damn her. "Roxas, I'll have Nami break down the door!"

You know, I think I just set a record for getting ready in less than five seconds. Kairi just smirked at me when I opened the door, totally ignoring my death glare. She grabbed my jacket and hauled me out to the living room. Namine was sitting on the couch (the bright _purple_ couch. Don't ask), perfectly innocent, with Sora.

I wasn't buying it. What, you think it was _Kairi_ who destroyed my door? Uh, no. Namine may be the quiet one but damn that girl is scary when she wants to be.

"Sora… Why do I have to go with you? Again, they're twice my size…"

"Because you need more friends. And they're really nice if you get to know them." I did not need more friends. I had three: Kairi, Namine, and of course, Sora. Sure, two of them frightened me beyond belief but still… "And I already told them you were coming. Demyx is really excited." I winced, remembering the bouncy blonde from yesterday, when the entire group had barged into Reno and Axel's apartment.

"Great…" I mumbled, shoving my hands in the pockets of my sleeveless checkered hoodie. I blinked. It was my favorite top and I didn't even remember grabbing it. Huh… Oh well. It worked. I pulled the hood up over my hair, more or less because my hair was still a mess.

Did it matter that it was in the twenties outside? Nope. The cold never really bugged me. I wouldn't go so far as to say I _liked_ it, but… pretty close.

Sora just grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door, waving bye to Kai and Nami on the way.

"…Where are we going anyway?" He had to lean in close to hear me, but by now he was used to it and just did unconsciously.

"Riku said something bout a tattoo place? Apparently Larxene, Axel, Demyx and him all work there."

"…it's Saturday." As far as I knew, most of the places around here were closed on Saturdays and Sundays. Something about giving the college students who worked there weekends to study or whatever…

"He said they were going to check something and to just meet them there."

"Ah… w-what about Zexion?" He blinked, glancing over, and then frowned.

"You do know him and Demyx are…?" I nodded. I wasn't asking about _that_. "Okay, just checking. He works part time at some other place across town. He should be with the rest of the gang though."

* * *

It took us an _hour_ to find the damn place. Sora's directional skills? Nonexistent. If I chose to be nice.

But we managed to find the place. A rather out of the way store called One squished between a cheap Chinese food place and a… Victoria's Secret? Okay… moving on…

"Sora, it doesn't look like they're even here…" Which was totally true. The blinds in front of the windows were closed and the place was dark through the closed door. He just ignored me and opened the door anyway. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Maybe someone _was_ here after all.

"Riku?"

"Back here Sora! We'll be out there in a minute." Sora rolled his eyes but let the door shut again, leaning back against the window. He glanced at me after another moment, noticing, to my dismay, my twitching fingers.

"It'll be alright Rox. The only one who might even touch you is Demy…" Oh yeah, that helped a lot.

"C-can I…?" I glanced nervously at the door, catching sight of his warm smile out of the corner of my eyes.

"Sure Rox."

* * *

_Axel's POV_

"Riku, no matter how many times you look, its not gonna be there." Zexion pointed out for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"But…"

"Your wallet was on your bed you idiot." Riku whipped around on his roommate. Well, one of them anyway.

"…And you didn't tell me that before we left why?"

"You were too busy fuming about your hair to listen." I bit back a smirk, which Larxene didn't even bother doing. Riku _loved_ his hair. A _lot_. It got creepy sometimes actually…

Before Riku could reply to that, the door at the front of the shop opened, along with Sora's voice floating back.

"Riku?" Riku sighed and glared at Zexion, but dropped the conversation about his hair.

"Back here Sora! We'll be out there in a minute." He called back. The door closed again and Riku went back to glaring at Zexy.

"Riku, as amusing as it is to watch you try to kill your cousin with a look, shouldn't we be going?" Thank you Larxene… "And besides, didn't Sora say something about bringing his roommate with us?" …say what? I wasn't even aware Sora _had_ a roommate… So, I looked at Riku questioningly. We all liked Sora well enough, I mean, who didn't? The kid was impossible _not_ to like, but Riku seemed to spend more time with him than the rest of us.

"Um… I think his exact words were 'if he can'. I have no idea…" Well. That was informative. Thank you, Riku.

"Where're we even going anyway?"

…you know those creepy moments when you say something and _everyone_ just turns to _look_ at you? Then they all slowly smirk?

Trust me. They're disturbing. On so many levels.

"_We're_ going to get ice cream. _You're_ going to see Ms. Beckmen." …Traitors. They're all a bunch of backstabbing heartless traitors.

"Tell me you're joking…dear god, please tell me you're joking!" I'm not ashamed to say I took a step back when everyone else took a step forward. And of course the ring leader of this little traitorous happening, Larxene, spoke up again.

"Nope. You're going. And if you don't…" She trailed off, smirking evilly. I twitched.

"I hate you _all_." Demyx bounced over and hugged me tightly.

"No you don't! You love us Axie~!"

"Demyx. What did I tell you about calling me that?" He just grinned and hugged me tighter. I swear I think my ribs creaked…

"Dem let him go… He's turning blue…"

"Yes Zexy!" He dropped me and bounced back over to his boyfriend.

"Now, off you go Ax! Don't wanna keep Beck waiting!" I _glared_ at Larxene but grumbled, shoved my hands in my pockets and headed for the front, everyone else following behind.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

The door to the shop opened after a few more minutes. I'm not really ashamed to say I grabbed Sora's hand and tried to disappear behind him.

Axel came out first, clearly unhappy about something.

Now, I've been in Axel and Reno's apartment. I'm comfortable around Reno. More or less. Axel? Uh, no. He was even taller than his brother, and from what I could tell, Sora and I barely came up to his chest.

Then Riku came out. I _tried_ not to break Sora's hand in half…

Riku was maybe half an inch shorter than Axel. See me twitching?

Then Demyx, who was around the same frikken height as the silverette.

Needless to say, I'm freaking out just a bit…

"Hey guys!" I looked _down_. The cement was far more fascinating anyway.

"Hey Sora!" That was Demyx. I think. Followed by various similar responses from everyone else. Then Sora's hand was ripped from mine as Demyx glomped him. I took a step back, peeking up only warily. Sora was on the ground, laughing as Demyx hugged him tightly. Riku, Axel and Larxene were all watching them, while Zexion looked at me.

I gave him a slight smile, which he returned with surprising warmth, before I looked back down at Sora and Demyx, who were just now standing up. I grabbed his hand again the second he was close, ignoring the squeal Demyx let out.

"You're Roxas right?" I blinked, glancing up. Demyx. Was. Right. There.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

We all kinda just blinked, Sora included, as Roxas (who looked oddly familiar by the way, but with that damn hood…) squeaked and bolted.

"Roxas!" Sora sighed when Roxas disappeared around the corner. "Dammit…"

"Um… Sora? Did I… did I do something?" Demyx looked like a sad little puppy at the moment… Sora blinked and glanced at him.

"What? Oh, no. He's just a little… nervous." He ran his fingers through his chocolate spikes, glancing in the direction Roxas disappeared.

"Should you… I don't know, go after him?" Riku asked.

"Probably… sorry guys, maybe next time?" And with that, he took off. We all just watched silently as he disappeared as well.

"Um… Sorry, I just remembered that I needed to go see one of my professors. I'll catch up with you guys later alright?" Well um… okay? Bye Zexy…

And maybe, just maybe, this entire thing would be enough to distract them from-

"…Axel, why are you still here? Beck is waiting."

Dammit.

* * *

Disclaimer: The shop is mine! It actually makes an appearance in several of my stories/ideas for stories (Non-FF anyway). But other than that I own nothing. The chapter title is a song by SHINee.

A/N: It's bad I know! Please forgive me! I've been doing a lot lately so my attentions not on this as much as I'd like it to be. But hopefully now that things have calmed down, I can write a bit more! Please review and all that!


	5. Suddenly

A/N: ACK! I'm actually updating! Sorry bout the long wait, buncha school stuff and homework and yadda yadda yadda, I'm really lazy. But I AM still working on it! And my other story that I'm supposed to be writing alongside this one...Anyways! Thanks for the reviews~

_

* * *

_

Roxas' POV

Sora said earlier that I never went any where. Exaggeration. Barely. Besides tutoring, classes and the random outing with Kai, Nami and Sora, I swam. At least a few times a week. Let me make something clear though; I hated it. I mean, it felt nice while I was doing it but I did not like the _idea_. I have no idea why.

If Mom didn't make me do it, I wouldn't. I asked her once why she made me. She gave me a _long_ list of reasons. I stopped asking after that.

But, as much as I hate it, as I said before, it felt nice. Relieved stress and all that. As long as no one else was there. Which they normally weren't on Saturday nights. Everyone had better things to do then trek across the campus to go swim in a freezing (the heater broke last week) pool. Everyone but me.

I'd spent all day locked in my room, ignoring Sora's pleas at my door. Zexion had come by but I ignored him too. I didn't want to talk to _anyone_.

I needed stress relief. So, I changed, slipped on a jacket, grabbed my bag and headed out. Sora was asleep across the hall. I could tell from two things. One: the snores. He was as loud as a frikken sixteen-wheeler when he fell asleep upset or worried about something. Two: his door was open. He never closed it when he slept. Something about not wanting to be trapped in a room should a homicidal clown make its way into his room through the window.

…He has _very_ vivid dreams sometimes.

I sighed and quickly wrote where I was on a post-it note and stuck it on the inside of his door in case he woke up before I got back. Last time he did, I hadn't left a note. He was talking with campus security, reporting me missing, by the time I got back.

The walk to the pool was uneventful. No one was really around, except for a few night-owls. It was close to midnight by now. A few late night joggers, a few guys heading back to dorms I'm sure belonged to their girlfriends… or boyfriends as the case may be.

I slipped into the building. The main lights high above were off, but the lights in the pool were on and a few of the sensor lights on the wall, near the floor, were flickering to life. I dumped my bag on the floor, pulled off my shirt and tossed it in the pile as well before walking to the edge, my bare feet slapping against the cold, slippery tile. The sound echoed hollowly, yet in an almost comforting way.

I dived in, the ice cold water slicing at my senses.

And for the moment, I let myself forget the worries of the day. No beanpoles here.

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV

Beck. I love her. I hate her. She scares the hell outta me. And… she's starting to sound like Reno.

'Go to class,' 'Get off your lazy ass and do something,' 'Go to class,' 'Check in with your counselor before he has a heart attack,' 'Go to class,' etc. It was starting to give me a major headache.

Hence the fact that it's almost midnight, and I haven't gone back to the apartment. Beck let me go a few hours ago, after our _long_ discussion and making me help her organize the painting studio. I'd been wandering the campus since then (after leaving Reno a message anyway). No one was really out anymore. Few smokers. Few guys and girls scurrying between dorms.

That's when I noticed the faint light coming from the pool building. At night, only the sensor lights worked. The more people who were there, the brighter it was. Judging by how dark it got towards the higher windows, it was probably only one person. Maybe two.

I was walking towards the place before I even noticed. It was probably Demyx anyway.

I was opening the door before I remembered something.

Demyx had been suspended his access to the pool. Something to do with his most recent attempt to turn the pool into an aquarium… He hasn't gone near the pool in two months.

Then who the hell…?

…

Ah what the heck. I was here anyway. The worst they could do is ignore me right? I peeked in, right as the person ended a lap, holding onto the side to catch his breath. Blonde hair, large blue eyes… I've seen him before…

…Reno's tutor! Right, him. Again, something struck me as familiar. Besides the whole tutor thing anyway. The kid glanced around, his arms crossed over the tile, his breathing calming down. His eyes were halfway closed. That's when I remembered.

Roxas.

I knew those eyes were familiar! Sora's little roommate. Who… ran when Demyx got in his face.

Those same eyes turned at that moment to the door. Where I was still standing.

_

* * *

_

Roxas' POV

What the _hell_ was that bloody porcupine doing here? This was supposed to be a stress _relief_.

He kind of just blinked at me. I blinked back.

"Um… hi…" When I'd first seen them, I'd had to do a double take. Reno and Axel just looked so… _similar_ at first glance. Besides the hair. Before I got to know Reno a bit better though, one of the distinguishing things between them was their voices. Reno's was… not exactly nasally. Smoother than that. And slightly deeper. But Axel's… Axel's was rough, through and through. But not really gravelly, so much as… velvet covered rock. Make any sense? Probably not. Mom said I had weird descriptions for voices. Hers was honey covered spark. When she… Nevermind. That's a different story.

Anyway. Now, rather than the yelling I've become accustomed to from him (how can I _not_ eavesdrop when him and his brother fight ten feet away from me?), he sounded sheepish.

I edged farther away. The door was over twenty feet away already but… more distance couldn't really hurt. He glanced away.

Understand something. I don't mean to be openly hostile. And I try not to be when I can help it. Just… being around tall and/or larger people scares the shit outta me. I'd die if I was sent to football camp. At least, that's what mom says. Anyways, so I _try_ not to be hostile. It just sometimes happens.

"Um… sorry… thought my friend was here… You know, Demyx?" I just stared at him, already feeling the relaxing sensation that I'd gotten from my swim fading. "So… yeah…" He blinked, then glanced at me fully again. "Why'd you ditch like that anyway?"

…Was he expecting an answer? I hope not. I lifted myself out of the pool, shaking slightly as the cool air hit my wet skin. I have yet to get used to that feeling and I doubt I ever would.

"Are you just not gonna tell me or something?" I glanced at him, then snorted and headed over to my stuff, pulling the towel around my chest. I'd have to dry off almost completely in here. Even I didn't like the cold enough to waltz out in wet shorts. "Come on… Roxas, right?" I sighed. He wasn't gonna give up till I gave him _something_. So I nodded, toweling my hair in an effort to block him out.

He finally got the hint. I heard the door closing a minute later.

I got back to the room about half an hour later (_you _try drying _everything_ quickly). Sora was still asleep if the resounding snores were anything to go by. I dumped my stuff on the couch, knowing Sora would bug me about it later, if he even noticed anyway, and headed to my room. It was somewhere around one in the morning.

…Maybe she was still up.

I pulled out my phone and collapsed on my pile of blankets, dialing Mom's number. After two rings, I heard the other line pick up.

"Hey Mom… hope I didn't wake you." I heard the tap that was her way of saying "no" over the phone.

Let me explain something. My mom could speak. And she liked to. Problem was… her voice wasn't strong enough to do too much. So for simple things, over the phone, we had developed a system for "yes" and "no" and various other small things. I'd try to keep my questions to ones that could be answered so simply. Face to face though, she could mouth the words to me, or sign. When she was feeling strong enough, she'd talk. It was hard to understand her sometimes but I still loved her voice.

She wasn't always so close to being mute. Just one night… I shied away from that. No need to think about it now.

We went through common things, "how's school?" "fine, great", etc. Her voice was even weaker over the phone but she managed, and she sounded happy.

Round 1:30 we said goodbye, with me promising to call her again soon.

I glanced around the room, wide awake. I didn't have class tomorrow… today I guess, so there was no real reason for me to sleep. Sighing, I laid back to try anyway.

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV

"Reno! Your tutor's a brat!" Notice how it never occurred to me that Reno might be, oh I don't know, asleep? With good reason. Saturdays and Reno-going-to-bed-before-4-in-the-morning don't connect. Ever. I was lucky I he was even _home_ before 2 or 3 on Sunday morning. Unlike when I'd do that however, he was usually out with Cloud and them, doing God-knows-what and I-don't-wanna-know. Especially what with Cloud starting to give my bro looks that I really didn't wanna think about. Which Reno, of course, was oblivious to.

So imagine my surprise when 1) He was home and 2) That damn dog _jumped_ on me. Or at least tried to. Reno must've seen either her spring or me go pale (I'm betting on the latter) cause he grabbed her and went down the hall to lock her in his room. When he came back I noticed his hair was out of its usual ponytail and he was shirtless. He'd been here all night then.

"What about Roxas now?"

"…He's a brat." Reno snorted.

"Just because he ran out on you and your friends? That hardly makes him a brat Axel. Makes him smart if you ask me." I glared. At least I didn't basically insult his friends to his face. "Cool it Ax. I was just joking." I snorted.

"Whatever…" I slipped past him and headed down the hall.

"And you're calling _him_ the brat?" I ignored him, closing the door and leaning back against it.

…I guess he wasn't really a brat was he? Maybe just rude… or, hell, maybe he did have a good reason.

…But good reason or not, he should still apologize to Dem. The mulleted boy was still flipping out over the midget hauling ass away from him, despite reassurances from Sora that it wasn't anything he did. That's the thing about Dem. He was always worrying about someone else, be it for a rational reason or not. Once, he'd mistaken one of Riku's hangovers for Riku's-getting-sick-and-needs-all-the-attention-possible. Demyx being one of Riku's roommates only helped Demyx following up on his plan to mother Riku to death. I, and any of the rest of our group, would have just let him suffer. His damn fault for getting drunk anyway.

But in turn for him trying to take care of all of us, we tried to do at least the same for him. Especially Zexion. Do _not_ get between a crying Demyx and Zexion. You will promptly be thrown either out the window (Riku) or get knocked unconscious with a giant book (me).

I guess I could go over and see if Sora could get him to talk, I mean, he was Roxas' roommate right?

For Demyx's sake.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Suddenly is an awesome song by Athaneaum.

A/N: Sorry this one's shorter than normal! And sorry its crappy! I _tried_ to write better...but generally I end up writing in the later hours of the night when I'm not fully sane ;D so I never know how the chapter's'll turn out. Anywho~ Please review and all that~


End file.
